Pokémon Hunter: Chapter 1
by Lucas Matt
Summary: Conta a história de jovens iniciantes começando na jornada pokémon. Além de várias coisas que acontecem entre eles.


**Matt Shadows;**

Aparentemente um garoto alto e magro, possui grandes cabelos castanhos escuros e uma franja meio bagunçada que cobre toda sua testa deixando um pouco de suas longas sobrancelhas e seus olhos também castanhos à mostra. Sua pele é branca e levemente avermelhada em algumas regiões, possui olheiras e características sérias em seu rosto, as pessoas sempre acham que ele é mais velho do que sua idade atual por causa disso.

**Logan Wood;**

Tem a pele branca como a neve, usa óculos pretos e possui olhos negros que parecem estar abatidos talvez por dormir tarde e acordar antes do sol nascer, além de serem puxados como se fosse um asiático, sobrancelhas puxadas e lábios que não gostam de sorrir muito apesar de seu sorriso brilhante, parecem estar congelados, não avermelhados. Cabelo de tamanho médio e liso, porém meio desfiado, com a cor marrom clara se diferencia de qualquer outra coisa em sua aparência. É baixo e possui um peso normal para sua idade.

**Helena Scarlet;**

A menina ajeitadinha usa um pequeno chapéu de cor lilás e branca que acaba realçando mais seus olhos da cor roxa, seu rosto não tem nenhuma deformação, pele sedosa e meio bronzeada acompanhada de um sorriso adorável, seu cabelo é loiro com mexas mais escuras do que o próprio loiro, é grande e recai bem suavemente ao vento. Tem a altura média e um corpo magro, sem muito desenvolvimento, além de ser flexível.

**Joseph Goldenwind;**

Meio assustado e com aparência inofensiva, Joseph tem poucos metros de altura e parece não se dar muito bem fisicamente, tem o peso mais elevado do que o normal para a sua idade, usa lentes de contato com uma cor vermelha escura, seus olhos são grandes e estatelados parecem curiosos para ver tudo. Ele utiliza roupas de animes e sempre parece estar tímido, tem também sardas em suas bochechas. Seus cabelos são curtos e da cor preta com raios amarelados, logicamente os raios fora pintados por ele mesmo em busca de se parecer com alguns personagens de animes.

**Capítulo 1**

**Prólogo – Primeiro passo para voar.**

Em uma manhã calma um garoto estava em cima de um rochedo, do lado de sua casa ele apreciava os sons da natureza enquanto observava o sol nascer. Estava um pouco frio, mas assim que o garoto via o céu laranja se levantava e sentia a luz em seus olhos, sorria e caminhava até a porta de sua casa olhando para o chão. Assim que abriu a porta sua mãe o viu, e veio até ele com um sorriso enquanto ele entrava na casa.

– Bom dia, filho. – Disse ela ansiosa, não pela sua resposta, mas estava querendo falar algo.

– Bom dia... – Disse com um humor nada adorável.

– Então, hoje é o dia em que você vai sair de casa, mas parece não estar tão animado como ontem, às duas horas da madrugada, sem conseguir dormir. – Colocava a mão no cabelo do garoto. – Está com sono?

– Para falar a verdade sim, não dormi muito bem. Sabe, depois de certo tempo de ansiedade pensando em como seria minha aventura, imaginei quase tudo que era possível em minha mente e, em seguida, pensei que era melhor ficar sem dormir, assim não perderia meu ânimo, mas pelo visto isso não deu muito certo, já que dormi meia hora depois sem ao menos perceber que estava na verdade sonhando. – Disse ele enquanto murmurava.

– Ora, ora! Anime-se, vamos, suba e se arrume porque o café já está pronto. – Caminhava em linha reta sobre o corredor até chegar à cozinha, onde estava com um cheiro de bacon e ovos.

O garoto então subia as escadas, logo no fim das escadas estava a porta de seu quarto, ele entrava e trocava suas roupas, colocando as novas que sua mãe havia comprado no dia anterior, junto com um relógio, uma mochila e sapatos novos.

– Hmmm... – Pensava indeciso, enquanto olhava para o espelho e tentava deduzir o que estava faltado ali. – Já sei! – Olhava para seu guarda-roupa e abria as portas dele, e então... FINALMENTE! Sua toca estava ali junto com algumas cuecas espalhadas, ele tinha decidido que levaria ela, então a pegava rapidamente e a colocava na cabeça. Retornava até o espelho e se via agora sim ele parecia estar pronto para ir. Ao lado de seu quarto estava o banheiro, a casa não era tão grande, mas os quartos eram todos no andar de cima, e embaixo concentrava-se mais a cozinha que é na verdade o lugar da casa que sua mãe mais gosta, e a sala, onde o garoto passava mais o tempo quando não estava fora de casa, enfim ele ia ao banheiro e terminava de se arrumar completamente, se olhava ainda mais um pouco no espelho até ouvir sua barriga roncar, estava faminto, descia as escadas rapidamente e atravessava o corredor sentindo o cheiro de bacon.

– Ah, você já está ai, venha, se não vai ficar atrasado. – Apressada, colocava as coisas na mesa e se sentava esperando seu filho.

O garoto se sentava, e então começava a comer o delicioso café da manhã que sua mãe havia preparado para ele, tinha um gosto de infância que ele sabia que sentiria falta. Logo terminava de degustar, sua mãe retirava os pratos da mesa e os colocavam na pia, nada havia sobrado nos pratos. Então, era o momento, o coração do garoto começou a bater mais rápido e sua mãe sabia que teria que se despedir dele naquele momento, não era fácil para ela, mas ela iria o apoiar e, para isso, não iria demonstrar nenhuma tristeza ao vê-lo indo embora. Por seu pai ter sido morto há muito tempo, sua mãe sempre lhe deu a atenção em dobro, e então pegou muito amor, mas ela pensava que isso era comum, um dia as coisas simplesmente se vão, mas ele voltaria. O garoto caminhava até a pia e ligava a torneira, a água caia em grande quantidade, ele lavava suas mãos lisas de gordura e enxugava-as, sua mãe o acompanhava até a porta e então o abraçava fortemente.

– Cuide-se, por favor. Quero que você seja o melhor, seja forte. – Dizia ela com a voz meio baixa por estar abraçando o garoto fortemente.

– Eu vou. Farei o meu melhor. – Fechava os olhos.

Sua mãe interrompia o abraço, que caso não o fizesse, poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro o abraçando. Abria a porta gentilmente e colocava a mão no rosto de seu filho.

– Até mais, Matt.

– Até.

O garoto preparado, saia da casa e caminhava até o local do laboratório da cidade, enquanto sua mãe, o via como um menino já crescido. Fechava a porta e terminara de lavar sua louça. Matt continuava seguindo seu caminho e via os Pokémons de sempre ali pelo local, até que finalmente chegara. Observava o laboratório, era a maior construção que havia na cidade. Enquanto ele estava a admirar, uma garota passava em sua frente, mas o que mais ele via era seu cabelo que chamava muito a atenção, sem ao menos falar nada a menina entrava no laboratório, Matt achava estranho, mas logo se lembrava de que também tinha que ir ao laboratório, então ele chegava perto das portas e elas simplesmente se abriam automaticamente. Ele entrava o laboratório, não sabia o que esperar, mas ali havia vários cientistas cuidando de pokémons, talvez os estudando. Assim que dava seu primeiro passo um homem alto com um enorme jaleco chegava ao centro do local, tinha uma aparência adulta, acompanhada de olhos profundamente escuros e cabelos espetados azuis escuros, não tinha barba, mas dava para ver que ele não a tirava muito, parecia ter marcas no rosto. O homem via Matt na frente da entrada e logo animado apontava para ele dizendo em seguida:

– Ah, sim, posso ver. Você deve ser o Matt Shadows, filho de Evellyn, parece meio abatido. Eu sou o Prof. Heike, prazer em conhecê-lo.

– Sim, sou eu. – Andava até o professor, e quanto ao comentário dele sobre sua aparência, apenas esboçava um sorriso que parecia mais um bocejo.

– Bom, os outros já chegaram e estávamos esperando você, me acompanhe.

O professor ia para uma sala da porta ao lado e Matt meio inseguro o seguia medindo seus passos. Logo que chegou o professor abria a porta, Matt estava logo atrás dele. Dois garotos e uma garota estavam conversando, a conversa fora interrompida quando o professor e Matt entraram, eles olhavam para o garoto como se nunca tivessem o visto, menos Logan, que já conhecia Matt, mas não se dava muito bem com ele, pareciam ser rivais desde a infância. Logan se levantava e olhava fixamente nos olhos de Matt, que desviava o olhar para o Professor.

– Sente-se, Matt.

O garoto escolhia o assento mais longe dos outros e se sentava, observando dali os outros, pareciam meio suspeitos, porém já se conheciam.

– Bom... – Iniciava o Professor andando até o centro da sala – Vamos começar. Primeiramente estou feliz em vê-los animados para começar suas jornadas, e desejo boa sorte. Sabem por quê? Bem, nós não damos simplesmente a vocês um Pokémon inicial, não, não... Isso seria fácil demais não acham? Nossos treinadores são os melhores, isso porque nós temos regras, enfim, peguem essas _Quick Balls. _– O Professor, com uma maleta em mãos a abria e entregava a cada um eles uma dessas, havia exatamente quatro lá dentro, e todos pegavam as suas – São _balls _que, ao primeiro movimento do Pokémon se você joga-la terá imensas chances de captura. – Explicava dele a função daquelas _Balls_ azuis com raios amarelos em sua volta. – É assim que vocês vão conseguir o primeiro Pokémon de vocês, e ainda vão poder escolher, isso é bom, não acham? E caso não voltarem com um Pokémon até a hora do almoço, estarão desclassificados, ou seja, poderão começar apenas no ano que vem. O tempo já está contando, o prêmio de vocês será o Pokémon que capturarem e o restante dos itens para partir em uma jornada Pokémon, seja o que vocês escolherem como profissão. Vejo vocês na hora do almoço. – O professor saia com um sorriso no rosto, ninguém sabia o que ele poderia estar pensando naquele momento.

– Pessoal, antes de partir, vamos nos apresentar. – A única garota da sala dava a opinião de falarem os nomes e a profissão ou sonho que eles têm.

– Ahm... Boa ideia. Meu nome é Matt Shadows e eu quero ser um líder de ginásio, sei que é loucura, mas antes quero participar da liga para todos me reconhecerem, sendo assim, enfrentarei os líderes de ginásio. – Dizia Matt animado com a situação e querendo saber mais dos outros.

– LEGAL! – Mais animada ainda a garota dizia – Eu sou Helena! Helena Scarlet, e bem... Quero ser uma top coordenadora. – Helena não sabia bem o que falar, mas parecia confiante no que dizia.

– Ahh... Joseph Goldenwind... Quero completar a Pokédex e ter todas as maiores informações sobre pokémons. – Joseph parecia ser o mais tímido dali, mesmo já conhecendo os outros ele não era tão solto. Além de parecer apressado para não perder tempo.

– Não acho que eu precise me apresentar já que todos aqui me conhecem, mas farei o favor de lhes dizer. Logan Wood, meu sonho é ser campeão da elite dos quatro, então Matt, tome cuidado, pois estarei sempre na sua frente batalhando contra os líderes de ginásio. – Logan sorria e então dava alguns passos até a porta. – Vamos, todos, não encontraremos os pokémons, de manhã assim eles são mais fáceis na captura. – Logan abria a porta e saia, deixando-a aberta e logo corria saindo do laboratório, ele estava indo em direção da floresta da cidade, que parecia ter algo interessante lá para ele.

Matt e os outros também saiam, e Matt ia para a mesma floresta que Logan estava, Helena parecia saber um lugar melhor e desviava seus passos, Joseph estava meio confuso mas acabava decidindo ir para uma usina de energia. Após saírem todos do laboratório o Professor subia todos os andares do laboratório até chegar ao terraço, e assim ele observava a cidade inteira enquanto pensava quantos dos garotos iriam conseguir capturar a tempo. Pegava um cigarro de seu bolso e o acendia com um isqueiro velho, tragava o cigarro e assoprava a fumaça.

– São pessoas especiais, vão conseguir. É o que eu sempre penso dos novos iniciantes desta região... Mas esses jovens... Sinto algo especial dentro deles. Em breve o tempo me dirá o que é isso.

O cigarro se apagava com uma forte brisa do vento, o sol parecia estar mais forte também, estava ficando mais tarde. Enquanto isso os jovens chegaram aos lugares que estavam indo, ambos eles tinham quinze anos, a idade oficial para se começar a aventura na região de Hunt.


End file.
